plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rap Battles of the PvZ Universe 1 - Diamondhead VS Knight VS ???
Thanks to Repeater for making the original PvZ Rap Battle series, allowing me to get the idea of creating this. Diamondhead Zombie is owned by Milesprower2 . It even has a page on the PvZCC Wiki! The Rap! Diamondhead Zombie Yo, medieval loafer! I'm the swag of ALL! What about you? You're just lacking of a "Roll"! I've heard jokes about you, you're just serving a king. Klink, klang! That's what I hear everyday. You're just in a knighted play. I have a ****ing Mansion, you just have a house! Seriously, you are pathetic like your comrade's sick horse. Speaking of which, where is it anyways? Whatever it is, you're getting wrecked, 420-blazes. Knight So what on earth are you talkin' about, lol? I'll have you know, my rank is royal. You're only rich in your flipping dough. Y'know what, just eat till you're LOW! Get that pun, lad? That's one of my latest ones, Oh let me see what you can do, oh wait, you can't make one! Flipping heck! Diamondhead Well, what's wrong, with your ****? Knight I didn't ask you to interrupt! Because you're corrupt! Now, try beat this born rapper! Both a noble, and a slayer. Diamondhead Now that that abomination's gone, Kids, here's a lesson, don't play with "El Knighte". Knight Oi! You dare insult me, the unholy Paladin of Zomland?! Diamondhead Shut up, before you get executed, for your land, is now MY land. Wait, that's a joke For you're in no way comparable To the modern world! Where gallant deeds ain't gonna do ye good! Just saying the rhymes, will make me win! See, this be what watching raps does to me, you bin! Your helmet, it's as WORTHLESS AS DIRT! But I say, it's even worse than that! For it can be mixed up with faeces And you will awe, at my famous DIAMONDS! Knight Well, my prison's filled with criminals Ready to face executions How about I put you, into the gallows? Blast it, maybe something worse can be done by my executioners, For they will destroy you. And they will plunder the entirety of your light-blue. Oh yes, if you don't get the "light-blue" part, It's mainly your big, but pathetic diamonds, getting wrecked. Ice Block However, who won? Knight Get out of here, primitive counterpart. You're only worth to get a blast. Not exactly a REAL party, but to be blown by my cannons! Diamondhead Pfft, damn cannons, taste LASERS! Shoop, da, woop, BOOMS! Ice Block Stop with those incessant noises, Even though they're not hearable Here, in my beautiful ice block, It's more DURABLE than both of your house locks, And I'll say, in the meantime, I've raided your home! Diamond, I've took all of your diamonds! And Knight, all of your gold and precious rewards have been stolen, Even your sick horse, has been raided by me! I know my rhymes don't even rhyme, But who needs rhymes when you interrupt, "El Knighte"? Knight Now just a second, my cannons are all a-goner! Diamondhead Hah, serves you right! For mine lasers are in an impenetrable barrier! Ice Block Diamond, those barriers were weak against my fists. Now that've I stolen all your loot, It's now time to eat kebabs! Also, you'll all get the boot! Le Voting Spree Who won the zombie rap battle for the tankiest one? Knight Zombie Diamondhead Zombie Ice Block Zombie